Revistas
by NicoMaki666
Summary: [KiKasa] [One-shot] Sólo Kasamatsu y el anciano que atiende el local saben qué es lo que el primero compra todas las mañanas, cada vez que pasa al trote justo por donde se halla ese negocio de diarios y revistas. [RESUBIDO]


**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Todas las mañanas de Kasamatsu Yukio eran exactamente iguales.

El capitán de Kaijou se levantaba muy temprano, a eso de las cinco y media de la mañana. Desayunaba un café con leche sin azúcar, acompañado de un jugo de naranja exprimido y alguna fruta —por lo general manzana, banana, o kiwi. Luego de lavar la vajilla que había utilizado, se vestía rápidamente con unos shorts deportivos, zapatillas de correr, y una camiseta —echándose una campera por encima si el clima estaba frío–, y, juntando sus materiales del colegio y guardándolos en el morral del instituto junto con el uniforme y algunos elementos de aseo, salía al trote.

No vivía exactamente cerca del colegio —su casa quedaba a unos tres kilómetros y medio de la institución–, por lo que era una distancia bastante larga para hacerla corriendo. Por esto, se permitía una única pausa en el camino —un descanso que siempre, _siempre_ tenía lugar exactamente en el mismo sitio: la manzana en la que había un puesto de diarios en el que Kasamatsu _siempre_ se detenía a comprar. Aquel sitio quedaba justo a mitad de camino entre el colegio y la residencia donde el base de Kaijou vivía.

El dueño de dicho lugar era un tipo ya anciano; llevaba unos anteojos de tanto aumento que sus ojos detrás de los vidrios parecían mucho más grandes que lo que realmente eran. Era casi calvo; apenas tenía algunos cabellos totalmente blancos por encima de las orejas, luciendo una calva brillante en el centro de la cabeza. Llevaba un poblado y canoso bigote en forma de cepillo, y la edad y su rechazo a privarse de los placeres de la comida lo habían llevado a subir bastante de peso, cargando por lo tanto con una panza redonda y prominente en el frente de su cuerpo.

Aquel hombre era muy amable. Kasamatsu no recordaba su nombre —pero el tipo sí recordaba el del estudiante, al que veía todos los días y recibía siempre con una amable sonrisa.

—Lo mismo de siempre, ¿no, Yukio–kun? —Le preguntó aquella mañana de día viernes; aquel día vestía una camisa escocesa en tonos de verde, rojo, y negro, cuyos botones le apretaban tanto que parecían como desesperados por soltarse.

—S–sí… —Respondió el cuatro de Kaijou, respirando pesadamente debido a la agitación causada por el trote. Tenía el gesto un poco enrojecido y, aunque el joven fingía que era únicamente por correr toda la distancia al colegio, el anciano sabía que aquel no era el único motivo del tinte rojizo que cubría sus facciones.

Al fin y al cabo, conocía el verdadero motivo por el que _Yukio–kun_ frecuentaba tanto aquel lugar.

Había empezado a principios de ese año, apenas unas semanas después de que las clases hubiesen comenzado en el instituto Kaijou. Kasamatsu había tomado la costumbre de trotar hasta el colegio, en vez de tomar el tren, porque consideraba que, como capitán del equipo de baloncesto de su colegio, debía dar el ejemplo y esforzarse al máximo para que su rendimiento en los partidos y las prácticas fuese el mejor. Sin embargo, no había sido hasta un mes después de que hubiese empezado a practicar aquel hábito, que había comenzado a detenerse en el puesto de diarios y revistas y a _comprar_ cosas allí.

El anciano nunca le había comentado nada respecto de sus compras. Siempre lo había atendido con amabilidad y le había entregado lo que él le pedía sin hacer bromas al respecto. En un principio, le había costado bastante entender los patrones que utilizaba Yukio para hacer sus compras; pero, en cierto momento, había comprendido por qué el base de Kaijou no compraba siempre _exactamente_ lo mismo, y qué criterio utilizaba para llevarse lo que se llevaba.

Por eso, cuando un día especialmente frío a mediados de noviembre Kasamatsu había llegado al trote hasta el local, el viejo lo había esperado ya con el paquete que se llevaría previamente armado.

Kasamatsu había arqueado las cejas con sorpresa ante aquello. Siempre había elegido la compra por su cuenta, estudiando cada ejemplar con atención y sin llevar casi nunca los mismos. Nunca le había revelado al dueño cuál era el criterio que utilizaba para elegir.

Cuando lo había observado con gesto interrogante, el anciano se había limitado a sonreír.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que son estas las que quieres llevar hoy? —Le había preguntado sin borrar su sonrisa amable; con los ojos entrecerrados detrás de los anteojos y las comisuras de la boca elevadas hacia arriba, unas cuantas líneas de arrugas dibujándose en su rostro.

—Pues… —Kasamatsu, no muy seguro del motivo, había decidido confiar en el anciano; probablemente porque su gesto era tan amable que había temido desilusionarlo y generarle tristeza rechazando aquella curiosa sugerencia. Había pagado y, luego de despedirse con una sonrisa dudosa, se había ido al trote, con el paquete guardado cuidadosamente en su mochila.

Aquella tarde, luego de la práctica, había revisado lo que el anciano había elegido para él; al extraer el contenido del sobre de papel madera, no había esperado hallar nada de su interés. Por ese motivo se había llevado una enorme sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el anciano había elegido bien; todas aquellas revistas tenían un punto en común que era precisamente lo que Kasamatsu buscaba cada vez que se acercaba al puesto de diarios para hacer su compra.

A partir de entonces, el base de Kaijou se había limitado a permitir que el anciano eligiese por él lo que llevaría; éste dando _siempre_ en el blanco. No podía evitar sentir cierto pudor al llegar al local y llevarse el paquete de cada día; pues, como era evidente, el anciano había comprendido por qué compraba lo que compraba, y el motivo era tan vergonzoso que tenía dificultades para mirar al tipo a la cara sin sonrojarse. Por suerte, podía echarle la culpa al hecho de que iba corriendo hasta el colegio, poniéndose rojo por la agitación y el cansancio; sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que el viejo se lo tragase.

En cualquier caso, el anciano nunca le había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, y mientras las cosas continuasen de esa manera, por él estaba bien.

* * *

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy. —Anunció el capitán de Kaijou a eso de las seis de la tarde, dando la práctica por terminada. El resto del equipo suspiró con alivio —bueno, todos, exceptuando a Hayakawa, que frunció el entrecejo y alzó las manos cerrándolas en forma de puños.

—¡Todavía tengo un montón de energía! —Exclamó a los gritos, aturdiendo a todos los presentes ya que sus exclamaciones hacían eco por todo el gimnasio.– ¡Sigamos practicando, y yo cogeré los rebot–…!

—Ya déjalo, Hayakawa. —Pidió Kobori, pasándose una toalla por el cuello para secarse las gotas de sudor. El entusiasta muchacho de segundo año dejó caer los hombros, deprimido. Cada vez que terminaban de entrenar, _siempre_ clamaba que todavía le quedaban fuerzas, y _siempre_ la respuesta por parte de sus senpais era que estaban todos muy cansados y que ya era suficiente por ese día.

—Ahh, senpai, ¿verdad que ese último donqueo que hice fue genial? —Preguntó un radiante Kise, aproximándose a Kasamatsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras avanzaban hacia los vestuarios. Él y el cuatro iban a la cabecera del grupo, mientras al fondo Moriyama le daba palmaditas a Hayakawa en la cabeza como si fuese un perro, consolándolo porque una vez más su petición hubiese sido rechazada.– ¡Fue increíble, fue como–…!

—Agh, ¡ya entendí, Kise! —Se quejó Kasamatsu con impaciencia, abriendo la puerta del vestuario con un golpe e ingresando en el recinto sin mirar al rubio. Kise, acostumbrado a las reacciones violentas de su senpai, continuó sonriendo alegremente, a sabiendas de que el cuatro también pensaba que su donqueo había sido fantástico.

De los cinco presentes, cuatro de ellos se dirigieron a las duchas. Sólo Kasamatsu se quedó en los bancos del vestuario, discutiendo con el entrenador sobre unos arreglos que necesitaban en sus estrategias. Aquello era ya una costumbre; siempre eran los otros cuatro quienes se duchaban primero, mientras el capitán y el entrenador hablaban sobre los posibles cambios que podían hacer en su modo de jugar; Kasamatsu no entraba a las duchas hasta que todo el resto del equipo se hubiese ido.

Bueno, al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban que el cuatro hacía. A nadie se le ocurría pensar que existía algo más que el base llevaba a cabo luego de cerciorarse de que todos se hubiesen ido, dedicándole un rato justo antes de entrar a las duchas.

* * *

Ya a varias cuadras de distancia del colegio, Kise bostezó sonoramente y extendió los brazos, estirándolos y causando que varios de sus huesos emitiesen crujidos. El cielo oscilaba entre tonos rosados y anaranjados, indicando que atardecía y que no tardaría mucho en hacerse de noche.

Se le ocurrió que quizás sería buena idea llamar a Kurokocchi para ver cómo estaba. Los últimos días había estado tan ocupado en urgentes sesiones de fotos para varias revistas, que no había tenido tiempo de mandar siquiera un mensaje a su amigo. Y Kuroko no era del tipo que iniciaba una conversación, así que era Kise siempre el que tenía que hablarle primero para asegurarse de que todavía vivía y de que se encontraba bien.

Abrió el cierre de su morral y empezó a revolver en su interior en búsqueda de su celular. Su mano tanteó cuadernos, lapiceras sueltas, sus zapatillas de baloncesto, el uniforme de las prácticas, envoltorios de chicle vacíos y unas cuantas cartas de sus admiradoras que todavía no se había molestado en abrir.

Sin embargo, nada que pareciese ser su teléfono móvil.

Confundido, se detuvo al lado de un banco de madera que había en la calle. Depositando su morral allí, comenzó a sacar todo su contenido de su interior: hojas sueltas de confusos apuntes, lápices sin punta, prendas de ropa desordenadas, envoltorios vacíos, todo aquello y muchas cosas más quedaron desperdigadas de cualquier manera sobre la superficie del banco. Sin embargo, su móvil continuaba sin aparecer.

Y entonces recordó.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó, volviendo a guardar sus cosas de cualquier manera en el interior de su morral y forzando la cremallera para que se cerrase. Sin perder el tiempo, echó a correr en la dirección y el sentido en los que había venido; hacia el colegio.

Había olvidado su móvil en el interior de su locker.

No dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la puerta del gimnasio. Una vez dentro, avanzó rápidamente por toda la extensión de la cancha hasta la entrada de los vestuarios, donde se abalanzó contra la puerta de golpe, rezando a todas las divinidades existentes porque su senpai no se hubiese ido aún y que no se hallase cerrada con llave.

No estaba cerrada. La puerta se abrió de par en par, permitiéndole limpiamente el paso.

Kise se detuvo apenas hubo dado dos pasos en el interior del vestuario, con la vista clavada en una figura sentada en el suelo, que todavía vestía el uniforme del entrenamiento y tenía una revista entre sus manos, sus rodillas cruzadas mientras leía.

Kasamatsu se quedó helado, contemplando con ojos aterrados la figura rubia que acababa de entrar en el recinto. Tan pasmado se encontraba que no podía siquiera hablar —con la boca apenas abierta unos milímetros y sin desviar la vista del siete, que acababa de entrar–; mucho menos podía ordenar a sus músculos que cerrasen la revista que tenía frente a él y que se apresurasen a guardar las otras que había desperdigadas a su alrededor, sobre el suelo, junto al sobre de papel madera del que acababa de extraerlas.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo; habiéndose olvidado por completo del asunto de su celular, Kise rompió el tenso y silencioso clima musitando:

—… ¿Senpai?

Kasamatsu sintió que se moriría allí mismo. _Deseó_ morirse allí mismo. No le hubiese importado tanto que lo encontrasen leyendo una revista porno, repleta de chicas de pechos grandes en traje de baño y escasa ropa interior. Pero no. Acababan de descubrirlo observando atentamente una revista dirigida al _público adolescente femenino_ , repleta de tíos famosos tales como cantantes, actores, o _modelos_ ; y no sólo una: había tres o cuatro revistas más, repartidas a su alrededor, de la misma clase.

No sólo eso.

Todas las revistas tenían un aspecto en común.

Y era que, en la portada, todas ellas mencionaban que traían fotos exclusivas —de las últimas sesiones de modelaje, de los últimos partidos, y de las últimas veces que había sido visto en la calle– del famosísimo modelo Kise Ryouta.

Y no sólo eso.

Había sido descubierto, nada más ni nada menos, que por el mismísimo Kise en persona.

Sintió que se moriría allí mismo. _Deseó_ morirse allí mismo.

Recuperando los sentidos en medio de aquel bochornoso aturdimiento, Kasamatsu se incorporó y rápidamente comenzó a juntar todos los ejemplares a su alrededor, dispuesto a meterlos en el sobre de papel madera y hacerlos desaparecer de la vista del jugador estrella de Kaijou. Quizás, de esa forma podría negar lo ocurrido y ahorrarse bastante vergüenza con la que no tenía ganas de lidiar.

Sin embargo, Kise fue más rápido; antes de que Kasamatsu pudiese terminar de juntar todos los ejemplares, sus ágiles dedos alcanzaron dos de estos. Se alejó varios pasos y contempló las portadas.

Kise podía no ser el tipo más listo del mundo; pero no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta del aspecto que aquellas dos revistas —y las que el cuatro trataba desesperadamente de guardar en el sobre– tenían en común.

" _¡Imperdible! ¡Fotos exclusivas de la última sesión de modelaje de Kise Ryouta para la famosísima marca de trajes de baño Sun & Shine!"_

" _¡Kaijou gana 97 — 54! ¡Imágenes del sexy as del baloncesto, Kise Ryouta, tanto fuera como dentro de las canchas! Incluye un póster de la sesión de fotos del modelo para la famosa agencia L'étoile."_

Y así.

Kise se había quedado sin palabras.

—¿… Fotos? —Fue todo lo que consiguió articular, sin saber bien qué decir e incapaz de formular una oración completa. Cuando por fin consiguió guardar las otras revistas en el sobre, Kasamatsu se acercó de una zancada y rápidamente arrebató las revistas de las manos del rubio, metiéndolas bruscamente junto a las otras y dando la espalda al siete de Kaijou.

Por fin se decidió a hablar.

—No… no es lo que piensas. —Farfulló; su voz era temblorosa, y aunque estaba de espaldas a él, Kise podía ver perfectamente el tinte rojizo que las orejas de su capitán estaban adquiriendo; un color rojo que, con toda probabilidad, se estaba extendiendo también por todo su rostro.– Son para… para una amiga.

Aunque no le veía la cara, Kise lo contempló con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Y por eso las estabas leyendo _tú_? —Le preguntó con escepticismo; su voz adquiriendo un inevitable matiz de diversión del que Kasamatsu se percató rápidamente.

No pensaba soportar que Kise se burlase de él de aquella manera.

—¡J–joder! —Explotó, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Kise con gesto enfurecido. Estaba rojo como un tomate y se notaba que le costaba horrores mirarlo a la cara.– ¡¿Y qué si son mías?! ¡No creas que significa nada! ¡No es como si me parecieses lindo o–…!

Se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Enrojeciendo todavía más, clavó la vista en el suelo y permaneció en silencio, decidiendo que era mejor quedarse callado antes que arruinarlo más. El rostro de Kise se iluminó por la sorpresa e, incapaz de contenerse, las comisuras de su boca se elevaron en una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Ah, no? Qué cruel, senpai… —Musitó fingiendo hacer pucheros, aunque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que no estaba triste; más bien, parecía estar pasándoselo bomba.– Y yo que pensaba que era lo suficientemente hermoso como para ejercer un encanto en tod–…

—Yo no dije que no seas her–… —Se apresuró a corregir Kasamatsu, volviendo a interrumpirse cuando otra vez se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta, cubriendo de dos zancadas la distancia a su locker, abriéndolo, y metiendo violentamente el sobre en su interior. Apenas había cerrado la puertilla que observó un par de manos que pasaban por encima de sus hombros y se colocaban a sus lados, impidiéndole escapar.

Se estremeció cuando una voz le susurró a su oído:

— _¿Entonces sí crees que soy lindo?_ —Preguntó Kise en un tono suave y… _seductor_ ; causando que un temblor recorriese al cuatro desde la punta de los cabellos hasta los dedos de los pies.

Kasamatsu se giró lentamente, quedando de frente al contrario. Kise todavía tenía los brazos a los lados de su capitán, y había bajado la cabeza para que quedase a la misma altura que la de éste, ya que era más alto que él. Los ojos dorados como la miel estaban clavados en los de Kasamatsu; éste se sentía incapaz de desviar la mirada, perdido como se hallaba en ellos.

Aun así, hizo un esfuerzo por hablar:

—Yo no dije–… —Su voz se fue apagando hasta desvanecerse por completo cuando notó cómo la mirada de Kise se desviaba, bajando por su rostro hasta clavarse en sus labios. Yukio no tenía a dónde escapar: con el armario metálico de los lockers detrás de sí, los brazos de Kise a sus costados, y Kise mismo en frente, todas sus vías de escape habían sido bloqueadas.

Tampoco era como si en ese momento tuviese fuerzas para huir a ningún lado.

Sintió que las rodillas se le derretirían y caería al suelo por la manera en que el rubio lo estaba mirando.

Se le estaba acercando.

Instintivamente, Kasamatsu cerró los ojos; y fue entonces cuando percibió un par de labios suaves que se posaban apenas sobre los suyos, rozándolos por un momento y volviendo a separarse en cuestión de instantes.

Abrió los ojos apenas para observar que Kise lo contemplaba con sus orbes dorados entrecerrados, a apenas diez centímetros de él; _aguardando_.

Incapaz de contenerse y de rechazar la oportunidad que le habían puesto en frente, Kasamatsu cortó la distancia entre ambos y, deslizando un brazo por encima del hombro izquierdo de Kise, rodeándole el cuello con él, volvió a juntar sus labios; esa vez en un beso de verdad, más intenso y apasionado.

El base de Kaijou había pasado noches enteras desvelándose y preguntándose cómo sería el tacto de los labios de Kise. Desde un principio había estado convencido de que serían suaves y delicados; sin embargo, tratar de concebir cómo sería su textura con detalle era algo que lo había obsesionado hasta el punto de tenerlo sin dormir.

Aquello era infinitas veces mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Los labios de Kise contra los suyos eran más que suaves; eran tersos y gentiles, sin forzarlo a aumentar el ritmo y deslizándose contra la boca del base de modo profundo y acompasado. El rubio no se apresuró ni hizo ademán de introducir su lengua en la boca del contrario; sólo cuando éste, desesperado por sentir al siete más aun, deslizó la suya contra los labios del rubio, por fin Kise los separó un poco más y escurrió su lengua al exterior, introduciéndola en la cavidad de Kasamatsu y rozando su lengua en un beso húmedo y profundo.

El alero retiró los brazos de los costados de Kasamatsu; en su lugar, los bajó hasta la altura de su cadera, pasándolos por detrás de su espalda y rodeando de esa manera el torso del contrario.

Permanecieron así unos momentos, entrelazando sus lenguas con suavidad y respirando de modo ligeramente entrecortado, hasta que por fin Kise se apartó unos centímetros; aunque sin retirar sus brazos, enroscados en torno al base. Observó el rostro de Kasamatsu, que se hallaba totalmente sonrojado y lo miraba con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido —aunque Kise sabía que era por la vergüenza más que por otra cosa. Incapaz de resistirse, volvió a acercar su rostro y presionó sus labios contra los del contrario un par de veces, en pequeños besos cortos y simples. Kasamatsu no emitió queja alguna, dejándose hacer por el rubio.

Al final, Kise dejó de besarlo y en su lugar se dedicó a contemplarlo, con el gesto torcido en media sonrisa y los ojos brillándole de modo radiante. Kasamatsu no lo miraba; tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, a un costado, incapaz de devolver la mirada al otro por el bochorno. Permanecieron así por unos momentos hasta que por fin Kise decidió romper el silencio:

—… ¿Senpai? —Preguntó con tono alegre y ligero.

Como toda respuesta, Kasamatsu se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos. El rostro de Kise se iluminó en una sonrisa completa antes de hablar.

— _Me alegra saber que piensas que soy lindo._

* * *

 **Dejo esta breve nota al pie para aclarar que si bien en este y otros fics que (re)subiré a su debido tiempo hay y habrá algunos errores de ortografía, gramática, y puntuación (más que nada de las rayas de diálogo y etc), en su mayoría no voy a corregirlos porque quiero conservar cada historia lo más leal posible a su versión original (y porque además corregirlos uno por uno sería una completa tortura). ¡Espero que sepan entender!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
